


Bubblegum Jo

by The_Bears_Maiden



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Introspection, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bears_Maiden/pseuds/The_Bears_Maiden
Summary: Mainly Hancocks POV of how he met the SS and the process in which he fell for her. May include her view here and there.





	1. Rumors

She moved the scope from her eye and took a long drag from the cigarette before flicking it out. She looked one more time and licked her lips in anticipation. Pulling a bubblegum pack from her pocket had Dogmeat rising with a tail wag and a whine; he knew what was coming. Beside him, Hancock moved his tricorn hat from his eyes and glanced up at her. She could see the jet still lingering in his bones, but that by no means meant he was any less dangerous.

"We got company boys. Why don't we go down and say hello." She fixed her hair into a ponytail and popped her gum loudly. Grabbing Dogmeat's harness handle, she brought him down from the rooftops of Hangman's Alley. She put him down and kissed his muzzle before giving her signature whistle and the settlement broke into motion; people moving to man their posts. Taking the the proffered shotgun she slung it casually over her shoulder with a strut. "Get em' General," was called repeatedly and she just saluted lazily, popping her gum. He loved that cocky shit-eating grin she wore like lipstick, rallying her men even though she'd never leave them to fight for her if she could help it. Her devastator chest piece and combat legs and arms shone bright pink even in the glow of the burn barrels.

Stepping through the gate, she made kissy noises to her pooch and sent him scurrying behind cover. She pointed to John and motioned around the corner to where the dumpsters had been moved to create a maze and she herself walked to the entrance and crouched, waiting. Raiders were all the same no matter what part of the wealth she was in, making all kind of noise and throwing threats and slurs to try and invoke fear. She waited until it sounded like they were going to round the corner before she spoke, loud and clear. "This is minutemen territory. Leave!"

Jo smirked listening to their idle threats, checking her pipboy for movement. Pulling out a grenade she threw it in a high arc, readying her shotgun with a sinister smile as they panicked and filtered in. She let the first three enter and raised her gun, shooting the fourth in the back of the head just as the grenade went off. She rose like a specter, turning her back to the first ones and shot the fifth point blank in the chest. Dropping low she took a hit of jet and turned to watch Hancock. Her smile was a mile wide as he burst from hiding, red frock billowing out like wings of death, shooting one and slashing the second while completing his spin. God she loved that feral grin as he kicked the third back to give him time to reload.

"Oh shit! Its Bubblegum Jo! Run!" She whistled and laughed as her faithful puppy leaped like superdog off the remnants of a car and tackled the raider to the floor, shaking his head. She strolled up as Hancock's double barrel went off behind her. Unholstering her pistol she took aim and shot the last runner before pointing down. "Dogmeat release." She shot twice and looked back as John joined her. "I did warn them," she explained cheekily. "More than they deserved doll." She grabbed his collar and yanked him into a hot kiss, ignoring the blood on his face. "Come on handsome, Lets get you all presentable again." 

Hancock laughed and squeezed her ass as she passed. He watched her sway and listened to the gum pop loudly. How he had hated that before was beyond him; he couldn't imagine Joanne not chewing gum now, the scent clinging to her like perfume. It was her vice and her currency. Scavvers made sure to always have some in stock when they visited a town, the Slog bringing in ridiculous caps for the grape flavors they made. She had a soft spot for ghouls and he couldn't help but crow that she had chosen him. Her bright pink armor was a joke and warning; some settlements painting their own leathers to match. If anyone wondered why those places got hit less, well then they hadn't been in the commonwealth long and they'd better learn quick. Bugglegum Jo was a cotton candy colored nightmare to anyone who dared to pick on what she claimed as hers and she was claiming the commonwealth, one home at a time. 

Hancock sighed and took a hit of jet just to watch her even a moment longer, his heart clenching at the thought of losing her. Either she'd kill him or get him killed on one of her crazy adventures, but damn if it wasn't going to be the sweetest hell.


	2. First meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add some stuff to this character. I might redo the chapter orders, but right now it seems like a collection of thoughts

He heard about ‘wealth avenger long before she had every graced Goodneighbor. The news was spotty at first; some dame in a vault suit was seen by Concord. It then shifted to there's a settlement being built around there led by a vaultie. Poor bastards; he had thought. That far north with no walls; they were gonna see a fate worse than Quincy. But then it got interesting. A group of settlers from Abernathy farm had joined up with the minutemen, allying themselves with this so called Sanctuary Hills.

It was a few months before the next caravan brought news. It seemed the minutemen were back, but being led by some sadistic vaultie. Others said she was a Valkyrie; warmongering yet kind to her own. He wanted whatever chems they were using. Then someone came from the Slog and his whole perspective changed. Someone had built a wall around part of it, lining the building with turrets. Had set up shops, building up business beyond just tarberries. Plus Wiseman liked her, and he wasn't easy to impress

This vaultie was apparently a defender of the weak. An avenger for the downtrodden. Holly had dropped some things off to Daisy and then held out a box. ‘Don't sell these yet. You'll know when and who to sell them to, it's only a matter of time before she gets here.’ The box of grape flavored bubblegum sat under her counter for another two months.

One of the Neighborhood Watch had burst into his office scaring the shit out of him as he enjoyed his high. “Hancock you gotta see this!” Benny Bones wasn’t prone to exaggeration so he hauled his ass around his desk and ran to the rooftops of the statehouse. He grew impatient until he spotted it; a bright blue suit leaning beside a corner to the raiders apartments. “What the hell is she doing?”

“Just watch,“ Benny replied with a grin. Hancock raised an eye ridge but stayed silent. A raider rounded the corner running full tilt; he watched as little Blue got into position. She let out a yell and he saw the best swatter swing ever; she collided with the raiders face, sending him ass over kettle. Scooping up the dropped gun, she shot twice and ran out of sight whistling. A blur of brown took off after her. “She's downed almost the whole gang, her and that dog.” He grinned and raised his rifle, clearly trying to find this little blue psychopath.

Hancock gave him a pat and headed back down. “Fahr! Get your ass over here. I think Goodneighbor's about to get company.” He did his usual greetings, stopping by KLE-O chatting when gunfire outside the junk fence drew everyone’s attention. “Mutants?” The door flew open and the vaultie spun into hiding behind the wall to reload. Her whistle was shrill as she leaned out aiming. Moments later a hound came bounding in and she fired a shot before dropping the gun and running out holding her swatter. His eye ridge raised at the guttural screams just out of sight punctuated by a mutant hound whine until there was nothing but _thwack! Thwack! Thwack! _

There was a momentary lapse of silence as she dragged in the corpse, swearing when it caught on the lip of the doorframe before she slammed it shut and leaned against it for a few breaths. Throwing the swatter across both shoulders she turned with a sigh and froze. Hancock watched fascinated as her face went through several expressions. Finn however seemed to only fixate on the first initial fear.

He had warned him about pulling crap like this before, and this did not look like the type of person who'd put up with being extorted. As it was, he could see her hand tightening around the handle of her swatter, he could also see it was cracked, held together with wonder glue and duct tape. This girl hated the world, it hadn't beaten her into submission yet. She looked too healthy, too angry, too…._much_. She popped her gum loudly after Finn's delivery, face blank, eyes blazing.

Time to interrupt before the whole town turned on her. When the blow to Finn finally came, the vaultie clenched the grip of her 10mm tightly, forcing herself to leave it in the holster. Smart girl. He gave his usual intro with a charismatic smile and his signature threat; “so long as you remember who’s in charge here.” She gave something between a smile and sneer. “Don't worry, _mayor_. I have my own towns to concern myself with. Goodneighbor is safe from me except I need to trade. My caps good enough here?” He was a little disappointed by her reaction, especially with that Goddamn gum popping but Daisy immediately brightened up so he waved her off.

Resting besides Kill or be Killed he listened to her chat about nothing until Daisy went silent. “You really are prewar.”

“No shit. You had two hundred years to accept the world we knew is gone. I've had less than six months. And my- you know what, it's fine. I just need to get to DC. The government will help.”

“Oh honey…DC is the capital wasteland. There is no government. There hasn't been since the bombs fell.” Hancock lit a cigarette and looked through the holes in the walls in the silence that followed. Daisy was walking around the counter looking concerned. “Do you need to sit down?” She moved away and stumbled backwards to a bench outside, lowering her head to her hands. And for a split second she looked like the rest of the wasters; utterly lost and helpless….Then she stood furious and once again enraged. “Watch my dog. “

“Where you going?” She threw her rucksack beside the counter and took her shotgun. “You wanted the library cleared right? “ Hancock watched her march back into the commonwealth. Strolling to Daisy's he looked at the dog and tapped his cigarette. “Looks like you got a new pet.”

“I wouldn't write her off just yet John. She’s got a fight in her not many people have anymore.” He grunted and strolled back to the statehouse with Fahr behind him. “Well that was a waste of time.“ As true as that was, it was a nice distraction. After a chem break and a request for a ‘tour', he'd almost dismissed her from his mind when one of the watchmen came up and knocked on the doorframe. “The broad came back. Dropped a shitload of caps at Daisy's and bartered even more at KLE-O; mostly pipe pistols and a few rifles. Then she took her dog and left." Hancock smiled at that. He had a feeling he'd be seeing more of her again.


	3. Additions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:Holy crap the errors are glaring. Thanks for your patience with this series

"Hancock. The dame's downstairs. You want us to let her in?" He crushed out his cigarette with more force than necessary and Benny cleared his throat walking out. "Er...right. I'll make sure no one bothers ya."

"Send her up." He paused at the door and nodded. "Yea okay." Cracking his neck he moved himself to lean against his desk, trying to keep his cool. Fahr had told him what happened with Bobbi, but he wanted to hear it from her. He heard the steps, hard and pissed come up the stairs. She knocked and then threw the door open, slamming it shut with a back kick. 

"You fucking knew," she spat shaking her finger, in fact shaking all over. That was NOT what he was expecting to hear. "I did the the warehouse job for you. I cleared the library for Daisy. I fucking cleared Pickmans Gallery! And you set me up!"

"Hey! I didn't give you that job! You took it!"

"You fucking knew Hancock! Fahrenheit was there when we came out! You used me for you're dirty work, you fucking coward!" She swung and he dodged it, hitting her in the chest with his shoulder as he grabbed her thighs and tossed her onto the couch. Her foot kicked out his knee and they both moved at the same time, knives held at each other. 

Well color him impressed, the broad was stronger and faster than she looked. His blade rested under her jaw, hers was poised to slip between his ribs. She looked furious, the wrinkle in between her brows deep and throwing her normally clear green eyes into a muddled brown. "You used me," she whispered. 

"I didn't. I didn't think she'd have it in her." She looked almost... betrayed when she laughed. "Guess your not so beloved Mayor Hancock." 

"Don't push it doll," he warned trying to figure out the fucking whiplash she was causing. "Or what Mayor?" He paused and she knocked the knife back tackling him. Damn hellcat! Wrestling her off was like trying to shake off a mutant hound. Flipping her onto her stomach he pinned her down, holding her wrists. "Fucking Christ woman! I didn't set you up!"

The fight seemed to leave her and he loosened his hold, getting up slowly just in case she went for another lunge. She rolled over, face flushed, eyes closed and panting and he had a sudden urge to see if she looked similar after a good tour. "I didn't set you up Jo," he reiterated catching his breath. 

"Yeah? Well you haven't been handling your shit either." She sat up slowly, smacking his offered hand away and rising. Pushing her hair from her face, she patted her pockets. Taking a guess, he held out a cigarette which she took with shaky hands. 

Lighting it for her, he watched her pace his office, stopping at window several times. "You know your right," he finally said, coming to the conclusion he had been dancing around since he first met her. 

"That's not surprising; I usually am," she answered smugly with a long drag. "But why don't you tell me." He sat back on the couch looking around. "I think I'm getting a little too soft, too comfortable." Jo eyed him curiously chewing a corner of her lip while rubbing a thumb soothingly on the side of the cigarette. "Yeah? How you gonna fix that?"

He knew it was risky, asking what he was going to, but her face... God her face looked so betrayed. "You looking for someone to watch your back out there? I need to reconnect with my roots, remember what it's like out in the 'wealth."

She paused in her nervous jitters to study him, taking a long drag and blowing it out. "You wanna come with? I don't go to fancy places Mayor. And I have settlements I gotta check in with. You ready to walk all that?" 

"I think I can handle it doll." She eyed him a bit longer before crushing out her cigarette. "I'll meet you at the gates, when your ready. Slow me down and I'm leaving you at the first settlement we cross." 

He smirked at the way her hips swayed passed him as she left. This was a bad idea but at least he wouldn't be bored. He went to give his people notice, catching the way Fahr sighed dramatically and smiled. Goodnieghbor would be fine without him for a few, and Jo? Well Jo looked like she knew how to have a good time. 


	4. Trial By Fire

What in God's name had he gotten himself into? Popping another mentat to try and drown out the hellacious racket that she considered singing, Hancock watched the clouds go by as they walked the ruins to Jamaica Plains. Her dog would bark every time she pointed at him and they made a game of her singing and pointing at him to bark to fill in her blanks. God save him.

And then the shift happened. If it wasn't because he was actively trying to find ways to drown her out, he wouldn't have noticed the sudden silence. Glancing over he paused at the stillness in her face as she surveyed ahead of them. Reaching in to her back pocket she pulled out a stick of gum and Dogmeat instantly went belly down growling. Chewing thoughtfully and dropping to a crouch she pulled out her scope, studying the area before them. 

"Something's wrong," she finally whispered, dropping the scope from her eye with a sigh. "What's up, Doll?"

"I had a spotlight out this far, it should've alerted them by now, but no one has come to investigate." She looked side to side and pointed. "Mayor, go around those buildings and wait until you hear a whistle. If you run into a friendly, tell 'em Bubblegum Jo sent you. If they're not friendly," she eyed him up and down and he felt a quick rush of blood as she popped her gum with an approving hum, "Well, you look like you know what to do. Just keep it quiet."

Patting her pooch she took off in the opposite direction, vaulting over a car hood with gymnastic ease. Damn broad was whiplash the way she switched modes. Slinking up, he heard the issue immediately; raiders by the sounds of it. Peeking out from behind a burnt bus his stomach sank at the sight of several settlers tied and gagged, another already dead and a sloppy mess as the Psycho driven idiot slammed his sledgehammer down again. He raised it once more and then his exploded, a spray of mess mixing with the blood all on the ground. There was a shocked moment where no raider moved.

And then another head exploded and all hell broke loose. He heard the sharp whistle just as Dogmeat leaped and latched onto a raider's arm, dragging them to the floor. Shooting one in the back as they turned towards Jo, he watched the settlers roll out of the way. They apparently knew their wasteland guardian and the messes she left behind. Speakin' of the devil, she came around the corner with an inhumane roar, swinging the swatter in an upward motion. Hancock winced at the cracking sound, watching the man drop like a sack of razorgrain, his neck bent at an ungodly angle. "Hancock!" 

He turned and felt the sting of a blade slipping into his stomach, grunting as the strength left his legs for a moment in his surprise. It was an amateurs mistake and his blood boiled to be caught off guard by a low life he could've smelled a yard away. Raising his hand to push them away, he was startled when a rose of red blossomed on the raiders chest followed by a second, the 10mm shot ringing through his haze. He turned to watch her sprint across the cracked asphalt as he fell, feeling bile rise up at the sight of a raider coming up behind her in her panic.

"Hancock," she breathed freezing when he raised his shotgun. Either she understood or she trusted him enough to believe he wouldn't shoot her and dropped to her stomach as he pulled the trigger, sending the man flying back. "Dogmeat kill!" She crawled over and yanked the knife out of his stomach fumbling in her pack for a stimpak. He reached his hand over hers and stopped her from moving his frock. "Keep it doll. Irradiated water will do the same." Jo looked up at him fear stricken and he felt a strange pang of guilt at the way he had been treating her up until now. Using the same knife she pulled from his side she freed a settler and dropped the blade, the expectation clear as she ran to a water pump. 

Hancock watched the settlers watching him as they freed each other. She dropped to his side and held out the mason jar, hands shaking. "Do you drink it or do I pour it on it-" He laughed and took the jar drinking it down and feeling the tingle and rejuvenating effect of the rads closing his skin. "General?" Jo glanced up and her face switched as she popped her gum and stood up, shifting into a different role. "Get me a list of those lost and resources needed." She pointed to two buildings. "Where the hell are the turrets I set up?"

Several settlers looked uncomfortable. "We needed some gears and we didn't know when you'd be back." Jo popped a bubble chewing slowly. "Let me get this straight, you dismantled your security perimeter for gears....for what?"

"The water purifier wasn't working properly." He was thankful that gaze wasn't directed towards him. "Run that by me again?" A small squirm ran through them. She snapped her gum once more and walked away, picking up her bag. Dogmeat sat beside him with a whimper and Hancock chuckled, rubbing his bloody maw. "I'm right there with ya pal." They looked at him rather put out and began cleaning the mess the fight had left.

Finally feeling well enough to stand, he walked to find her, following the music of her pipboy. Climbing onto the second floor of a blown out house, he watched her putting together a dismantled machine gun turret, looking at the schematic on the green screen every so often. Squatting down he lit two cigarettes and handed her one. Jo sat back and took it slowly, breathing in a long drag. "Sorry I slowed ya down doll." She chuckled and blew out the cloud chewing her gum slowly. 

"Not your fault. I set up these places up with a thought in mind. Trying to give as much an edge as I can and they just," she lowered her head and ran a hand through her hair, taking another shake breath. "How the hell am I supposed to help these people if they just keep shooting themselves in the foot?"

"You can lead a brahmin to a trough but you cant make it drink." Her laugh was loud and obnoxious, and kinda cute. Sitting down with a groan she turned her attention to him fully. "You healed okay?" He patted his side firmly to assure her and watched her shoulders drop in relief. She turned back to the turret and continued her work, both of them in silence as the town mourned and cleaned below them.

"I'm heading to the Slog. You're welcome to come with or head back. Dogmeat can keep you company back and I'll pick him up at Daisy's." Hancock stole a glance at her and watched her cycle through her pipboy frowning. "You trying to get rid of me sunshine?" She laughed and shook her head. "No, but seeing you go down made me realize how much Daisy and the Neighborhood Watch would kill me if anything happened to you." He laughed and nudged her gently, surprised when she gave him a soft smile and a gentle nudge back. 

"I ain't going anywhere doll, so long as you want to keep me around." Her smile widened, brightening her whole face and making her eyes shine in the setting sun." Oh, I can keep you around a little longer," she teased. Holy fuck this broad was adorable when she wasn't yapping her jaw. Swinging her feet over the edge had her brushing a thigh against his, head tilted to watch the sunset. Rifling through his pockets, he took a hit of jet and held it out, smirking when she took a hit without hesitation. He would blame it on the chems the next morning that his heartbeat raced watching the fumes leave her mouth, attention fixated on her smirking pink lips and the slow build and pop of a matching pink bubble.


	5. A Cut Closer

Hancock woke up to her strangled scream, combat knife in hand as he stood looking for whoever had snuck into their camp. Jo was on her knees, back to him and hunched over sobbing. “Where are they doll,” he rasped crouching over and trying to see where she was hurt. Jo looked up at him, eyes as green and deep as the ocean and pupils huge in the last embers of their fire.

“I got gum in my hair.” The words went around and around as he tried to figure out what the hell type of code that was. And then she held up her hands and tilted her head and he saw the bright pink blob stuck in her long tresses. And he screwed up by laughing, the punch to his gut told him so.

“Fuck you John!” He hit the floor on his back as she stormed into the next room of the blown out house, slamming the door. Dogmeat gave a small growl and patted to where she ran off, whimpering at it while he still laughed his ass off. It was only when he heard her sniffles did he realize how big of a deal this was to her. Walking over, he mushed the pooch’s head away from the splintered wood and knocked quietly. “Jo? C’mon Sunshine, I was only kiddin’. Open the door and lemme help.”

“Fuck off Hancock!” His heart squeezed slightly at the pitch, the dame was really taking this seriously. “Joanne. Open the door.”

“No.”

“God dammit Jo. I can’t help you if you don’t open the door.” Instinctively he reached for his mentats and then paused at the German shepherd's disapproval. This was stupid. He could easily go around the house and climb in through the hole in the wall. But he wanted her to open up to him, in more than one way. “Jojo. Please; open up, would’ya?”

There was silence before he heard her shifting and walking closer. He could almost feel her on the other side, leaning against the frame and listening to him. It felt almost…domestic. Like a lovers spat over a burnt dinner and it made his heart do a little somersault. The waiting was almost too much and he almost wished to be arguing just to make the time pass faster. And then the door clicked open and she stood there, hand up and covering her hair while she looked off to the side.

John studied her pout and walked over to their junk bag, rifling through until he found the Abraxo. “Maybe we can get it out with this.” Jo immediately scavenged the house for a bucket and poured some water. He had some reservation after her pipboy ticked a bit, but Jo seemed more concerned about her hair than the possibility of rads. Taking off his coat he rolled his sleeves up and motioned for her to sit between his legs. Abraxo added and bucket locked between his knees where he sat on the couch, he leaned the ends of her hair into the soapy mixture and tried to free her mane from its cotton candy pink prison.

Several minutes in made it clear the gum wasn’t coming out. “Doll, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I don’t think this is working.” Her whine was so soft, it was out of character. “Nate loved my hair,” she whispered. His hands froze in kneading the wad. Jo didn’t talk often about her life before. Yeah, he knew a bit of her past from what he could gather from Daisy and the others, but she was very private. “I think he’d understand sunshine. The raiders won’t take you seriously with a bright pink blob in your hair.”

Her coughed out laugh soothed him more than he wanted to admit. “Maybe Wiseman can cut it for me.”

“What? Don’t trust my skills with sharp objects? I’m a little offended.” He moved the bucket as her head leaned back to look at him, eyes still watery but a smirk dancing at the corners of her mouth. “I can’t imagine you know how to style hair Hancock.”

“And Wiseman does? He’s as bald as I am.” She laughed and looked away sadly. “Well I guess we better cut it now before more gets stuck.”

“Just say the word sunshine.” She nodded and adjusted more to sit cross legged while he took his knife out once more studying her. Taking a mentat now keep his hands steady, he thought about the different options for her. Fahr’s hair would give the poor thing a heart attack right now, but he didn’t have the skill like John and Cathy at the Super Salon. He sure as hell wasn’t gonna let her walk around lookin’ like an idiot either.

Slowly and deliberately, he cut away her hair until it curled slightly over her shoulders. “I think this is the best my abilities can do doll.” Jo nodded passing a hand over her hair, fingers continuing past the edges in now useless muscle memory. “Lets head out early and get to the Slog.” She sounded destitute, the weight of losing her hair more painful than the bullet he had taken out of her leg the previous night. Or, more like he steadied her shoulders while she pulled it out of her leg herself.

The sun was just cresting the sky when he spotted the walls in the distance. She had truly outdone herself on this settlement; the walls made of molded metal and held up by a concrete base. Taking a flashlight, she flashed it rapidly and waited for the gates to grind open, hearing the commotion on the other sideas the settlers rushed towards them. Hancock watched her bounce in with the dog before she squealed and dropped her bags in a dead sprint. He crossed the threshold and watched her jump into Wiseman’s arms, wrapping those legs, God she had legs for days, around his waist. A trickle of jealousy froze his stomach and made his steps falter.

Wiseman spun her around leaning back and squeezing tight before dropping her onto her feet. “Jo! You...cut your hair.” Her hands instantly went to her head. “Do you hate it.”

“What? No, it looks good on you.” Hancock lit a cigarette slightly annoyed. Why would she care if he did or didn’t like it? They chatted a bit before she ran over and took the bag at his feet. Jo gave him a strange look with a lopsided smirk. “You act like this is your first time at the Slog. You need an invitation or something?”

He forced a laugh and followed her, nodding to the ghouls he recognized and noticing the new additions. She was talking a mile a minute pointing at the turrets and flipping through her pipboy. This was the most comfortable she had been in any of her settlements and the only difference he could see were the people…So she totally had a thing for ghouls, then. He tried to ignore the stutter in his chest and flopped into a lounge chair, watching everyone flit around her like bloatflies over shit. He cringed at his metaphor and tipped his hat lower ashamed.

“Don’t like sharing her huh?” He sat up and frowned at Holly who was studying him with a smirk. “Nah, sunshine’s like that with everyone she meets in the settlements.”

“Yeah, I know. But you still don’t like sharing her attention. C’mon John. Who do you think your fooling right now?” He grumbled and popped a few mentats, chewing the gritty pills with satisfaction at her disapproving frown. Jesus he was getting that look from everywhere. “Whatever Mayor. Anyway, there’s no freeloaders here. Breakfast needs to be gathered and I don’t see a tool in your hand. Let’s go.”

“But-”

“No buts! Move it Mayor Hancock.” He jumped to his feet grumbling at the ghoulette’s tone. Only Holly, Wiseman, and Daisy could ever get away with talking to him like that. He laughed at the hard pat on his rump as he passed her. “Easy with the merchandise!” Jo looked up and gave him a wink before walking into the building.

He didn’t see her again until lunch time. And her hair was even shorter in the classic wasteland maiden ponytail. Walking over, she passed a hand nervously over the now exposed nape of her neck, eyes roving all over his face for approval. “Do you like it? Or did I make it worse? Is it even?” It did something to her, making her look more like a wasteland warrior goddess compared to the prewar pinup girl she used to look like. It gave her and edge, and he found he rather liked it; it did something to him too. “Damn sunshine. You’re lookin’ good. Badass and all that jazz.” Her surprise was fucking worth being overheard by a certain nosy ghoulette.

“Joanne I-” Wiseman stopped and studied her and he saw the worry come over her again. John glared over her head, catching his eye while crossing his arms. “I love the style kiddo! Practical _and_ stylish, I like it even better than what you came in with.” Her shoulders dropped in relief and John wondered again at this show of insecurity. “Come get some lunch before its gone.” She strolled over with long relaxed steps, missing the way John nodded to him in thanks. She was back to her old cocky self, laughing and nudging shoulders with the ghouls, patting a knee or throwing her arm over shoulders unbidden.

A plate was held to his face and he moved back to look up at Wiseman, taking it as he sat old with an old man groan. “Short hair was a little scandalous, back in the day.” John paused in his bite to look at him. He was sipping a Nuka Cola with a soft smile. “At least for a woman with her background. In all honesty, I thought she’d never acclimate. Didn’t think she’d last this long but man am I glad she did.” His eyes wandered over everyone with a sense of pride and John felt a little...useless in the grand scheme of things.

“Yeah, well I’ve seen her pissed off enough to know it’d take a lot to put her down.”

“Remind her there’s hope out here John.” He looked at him then, caught off guard at the fiery protectiveness. “You show her there’s a life out here if she wants it. I remind her too much of the past, but” he paused and shook his head taking another sip. John felt a prickle of excitement and fear. “She has the minutemen-” The glare he got shut him up immediately. “You keep telling yourself that John.”

He stood and left without another word and went to her side, touching her shoulder softly. Her hand instantly went up and over his, looking up with a smile as he talked. What the hell did he know? She never touched him so easily. “Keep glaring and the settlement may lynch ya.” He groaned and looked at Holly annoyed. “What the hell is this? A conspiracy?”

“What’s with the glare,” she asked ignoring him comment, throwing herself into the seat next to him. He finished his plate and lit a cigarette. “You should tell her your okay with touch.” He froze and tilted his head, meeting her stare. “What?”

“Joanne is...considerate-” he laughed at that, petering out and the scowl he got. “She is John. She won’t touch you unless you’re okay with it. The first time she accidentally hit Wiseman in the back at a job well done, she nearly broke down thinking she hurt him. We had to explain that the worst was over. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” She paused to look him over. “She knows your a recent ghoul?”

“Yeah?”

“Well there ya go. She doesn’t know it doesn’t hurt you anymore. Jesus John, you cant really be this thick.”

“Ya obviously haven’t been on a tour with me,” he answered smugly at her disgusted snort. “Whatever. But if you screw this up for yourself, you-” she sighed and patted his knee apologetically. “Sorry honey. It’s not your job to look after her.” He almost argued that it was but she was already walking away. Was that everyone’s go to now? Start a conversation and then walk away in the middle of it? But he was glad to have a moment to just watch Jo be...content.

They stayed two more days, filling in another section of the wall as everyone worked to move a concrete median as support. She left with a new batch of grape bubblegum and things to sell for them, promising to have a better provisioner the next time she came through. Dogmeat had refused to leave the endless belly rubs and she lovingly called him a traitor, but left him behind all the same. Popping her gum, she hummed along to the radio while watching the woods around them.

“You gonna be alright if we go to Diamond city just to drop something off to Nick?”

“Lead the way doll. I’ll be right behind ya.” She smiled at him with a pop and a wink “Like the view that much huh?” He froze for only a second before smiling wickedly. “Sunshine you have no idea.” Her smile matched his as she turned forward once again with a hum. “Good to know, Mayor, good to know.”


	6. Too high, too late

Very few times had he seen her infuriated. Annoyed? Often, especially with raiders. Anxious? Every day. She worried all the time about the settlements farther out. But truly and honestly filled with rage? No. That he hadn’t seen until today. He had sat outside of Diamond City ignoring the jeers of the DC security. He had just bought a whetstone off of Cricket, much to the mayhem enthusiast’s disappointment, and was leaning against a scaffold showing love to his combat knife. The grind drowning out the idiots. Until one got just a little too close..

“Hey rotface, you a little lost? Go back to that shithole you call home.” He could practically hear his own eyes rolling in his head. “Seven years and ya can’t think of a new insult Jimmy? Can’t say I’m disappointed in ya for not being able to rub your only two brain cells together.” He looked up then and froze.

He didn’t even catch the threat the blockhead threw at at him as she appeared in the gate, looking like a deathclaw ready to rampage, cheeks blotchy. His gal had been crying. He didn’t see Jimmy step closer, even as he checked the desire to reach for his knife; they were looking for an excuse to fire on him. And she was looking for much of the same thing. The others at least saw what he was looking at as they tried to get Jim’s attention. He made the mistake of leaning in too close with his swatter tapping the end to his chest, and the click of her gun against his helmet silenced the square.

“Please finish that sentence, you used condom. See if any of my settlements will trade here again. Explain to Myrna why her junk ain’t being restocked. Go ahead. Do it. DO IT!”

“Whoa there doll. As much as I’m getting a hard on at this, you pull that trigger and Nicky’s gonna have a hard time getting work. We might too.” She didn’t smile or crack a joke like he figured she would with all the work they do anyway. Instead her hand shook and she whispered, “They don’t deserve him. Or us for that matter.” Grabbing Jimmy’s head and mushing him to the side, more to protect the sniveling little shit than he was actually in his way, Hancock closed the distance to her, resting a hand on the wrist that still held out the snubnose .44.

“Hey Sunshine, look at me. What happened?”

“He had my son, and these bastard’s protected him!” He stepped in front of her when she clicked the hammer back. “You and your protected walls,” she sneered viciously, “you are _not_ untouchable. None of you are. Not from me.”

“Joanne.” Her eyes snapped to him and he watched her eyes dance over his radiation scars before releasing the hammer and putting the gun away. “Right. Let’s go.” She pushed by him, not roughly but clearly brooking no argument, and he fell in line behind her. “Mayor McDonaugh’s gonna about this!”

“Fuck him! And fuck you too!”

“Jo.”

“Not now John.” He stayed quiet and followed her into the fens. Holy shit. She shook like a leaf. Hands curling and uncurling like she was squeezing the life out of something. He wouldn’t put it past her today. They walked in silence until her nose wrinkled and she looked around, spotting the decaying bodies on hooks. Raiders and their shitty décor. Internally he smiled as her hand went into the pouch on her side, fingers pulling out a single strip of gum. With far too much patience she unraveled it and slid the pink confection slowly into her mouth, making his heart skip a beat. _Cool it dumbass, its a piece of gum. _He wished his cock had gotten that message.

_ “_John?”

“Yeah doll?”

“I’m going to need you to take my bag and meet me in Goodneighbor.” He blinked idiotically, stunned into another silence. “Say what now?” Her eyes finally pulled away from the apartment complex and locked with his, and he swore on his irradiated heart that the sea raged in there. “I see how you look at me,” he panicked for a second, “and I can’t take that look from your eyes.” His mind went into overdrive so he fell onto his mayoral duty charm for her to tell him what he should say.

“And how do I look at you Jo?” Her eyes trailed up the building once more as the bag slid from her shoulder. Kneeling down, she pulled her swatter out and stroked it lovingly, God she was killing him. “Like what I do matters. Like who I _am _matters.” Something deeper was going on here, so he stayed quiet hoping she’d continue and wasn’t disappointed.

“You’re the only one who sees Joanne the idealist. Not the General or even the Sole Survivor. You see the best in me. And right now, I ain’t doing this to right the commonwealth or protect anybody. I’m doing this ‘cause I’m angry. Because I’m hurting. I-I dammit John, if you weren’t there that DC guard’s brain matter woulda been all over the square. And the worst part? I ain’t even sorry for it.”

She stood and threw the bat over one shoulder and looked at him with an almost ashamed but not quite a regretful look. “So what does that make me now?”

“Not _what _Sunshine, **who**. And you’re Bubblegum Jo, just as you’ve always been. So you get angry like the rest of us, so what?”

“I can’t be impartial anymore. He took my baby and no one thought anything of it. I wanna hold them all accountable. I-”

“Joanne.” She stopped and looked at him waiting, jaw square and ready for whatever insult he had; which was none. He couldn't find it in him to hold anything against her, God help him. Help. Help... “If someone needs helpin’, we help ‘em. If someone needs hurting?” A violent smile splayed across her face. “We hurt ‘em.”

“Damn right. And I know all about holding people accountable. The people of Diamond City didn’t stop to help the ghouls when McDonough ran ‘em out.” She barely controlled her wince and he continued before her self deprecation could reinsert itself. “But this ain’t about him. Its about us, and that we ain’t gonna stand for that shit. Not anymore. So you need to reinstate some good ol’ Wealth justice,” he pointed his shotgun to the building, “Here’s a real good place to start. No confusion. No moral ambiguity. Its pretty clear what kind of people these assholes chose to be.”

He risked it. Fuck he had no idea what he was doing, but he threw an arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze into his side. And could’ve died the way the sea went calm in her eyes and the sun shone in her smile as her hand went around his waist. She was quiet, eyes soaking in the area as her swatter tapped her leg in thought. “Lets get back to Goodnieghbor and get slammed. And if I still need to instill some good ol’ Wealth justice after that, at least I’ll know its not a hot blooded decision.”

“That’s why your my girl Sunshine, blood and bingers, the only way to deal with shit.” He caught the softening in her face and could’ve slapped himself for his slip. Grabbing her bag before her just to have something to focus on he led them back through the fens, dodging the square just for good measure. Her stride was wide as the swatter rested across both shoulders and the closer they got to the gate the softer her face went. “You know,” she drawled, making him pause at the door, “I wasted a good piece of gum for nothing.”

“I’ll get you another. Now c’mon on. There’s an Atomic Cocktail just waiting to pass your lips.” She snorted with a head shake and walked passed him. “You’re a dirty ghoul Han_cock_.” He felt said body part stir and shrugged it off. He’s liked this side of her; ever since she cut the mass of hair from her shoulders, it seemed like an emotional weight was lifted too. She was freer with her words, less strict. It was like her hair tied her to a past she couldn’t live in anymore. But man, was she shining now.

“Hey! Get your mind outta the gutter sister!” Opening her arms wide and walking backwards with a smile she laughed. “Take a look around you! This place is one giant trash heap.”

“Hey!” She spun to Daisy who was crossing her arms looking offended. “Oh not the people, Daisy doll. Every drifter in here is like a gem in a junk pile. I’d take you all with me if I could.” He had strolled over by then and threw his arm around her, noting the glee in Daisy’s face at the contact. “What’s this now, planning a coup?”

“Oh Johnny, the people of Goodneighbor are the loyal type. The type you wanna around when shit hits the fan. They’re too good for a tyrant like me. Ain’t that right Louie Lowdown?” The ghoul in question stiffened up and tipped his hat. “Yes ma’am. I mean no ma’am! What I mean is your not a tyrant...ma’am.” Her laugh devolved into snorts as she strolled past him squeezing a shoulder affectionately. She saluted to KLE-O and then arms once again over her swatter strolled towards the Third Rail, ass swaying like a pendulum while she popped her gum.

Chucking Louie’s chin to close his mouth, he smirked at the stutters and apologies coming from the twice flustered man. "If Jo says we're good, then we're good."

"Right boss." He patted his shoulder the same as her and strolled to the Third Rail. Jo was already at the bar and Charlie was making her a concoction from hell. Her eyes dragged slowly to him when he leaned against the bar. “Slumming it with the locals tonight,” he asked wondering why she wasn’t in the VIP section.

“Looking for the shortest distance between the liquor and me,” she said easily, fingers drumming the counter. There was a line of steel down her spine though, something or someone had riled her once again. So he walked casually past the VIP and immediately understood. Ah hell. He was whistled over by his usual three drifters gals, ones who took tours on a regular. Or at least they used to. Rock and a fucking hard place. “Sounds like you have some mayoral duties. Wouldn’t want a mutiny, now.” Controlling his groan, he looked over his shoulder at her.

Jo held the cup loosely with a smile that would’ve fooled anyone else. Before he could speak she spun and whistled to Mags at the other end of the bar. “C’mon Songbird. I need a tune to shake these blues!” Magnolia, never one to step on his toes bless her heart, flicked him a quick look over her shoulder which he nodded to. “You got it, honey.” Completely forgotten by her, he went to appease his constituents.

Not that he had an issue with the way these broads fawned over him, but he wasn’t mayor for so long for nothing. Hands went easily into his many many pockets and soon jet, Daddy-o, MedX and booze was flowing through the room. A wet mouth found his neck and he almost pushed her off, checking his movement by putting his arm around her. Blonde hair tickled his used to be nose where dark brown had rested just a few-minutes? Hours? Had and he rather much preferred the former.

A swift kick had him growling as his eyes focused on Fahr. Benny was standing there shuffling nervously. “What happened,” he asked feeling his heartbeat pick up at her pinched expression. “She’s gone Hancock. Been gone for a few hours now. Genius here just decided to tell me.”

“Who?” The flat look had him extricating himself from limbs. At her side by the doorway, he saw the bar empty of that beautiful blue. “What happened,” he repeated looking to Benny.

“Valentine came in here with the dog and she was gone like a rocket. Ham says she left you a message.” Pushing past them he climbed the escalator and stopped in front of the bouncer expectantly. Ham cleared his throat and started slowly. “Hey Mayor. Uh Jo wanted me to give you a message.”

“Well alright then, give it.”

“Uh, well she said ‘tried to wake you you. Duty calls me too so enjoy your high and don’t wait up.’ She may have added a swear or two in there but I don’t remember exactly where so...” He nodded and strolled up to the Statehouse roof all casual, even as his heart pounded. “Which way Benny?”

“She’s long gone John.” It was times like this he really hated Fahr’s meddling. “And she looked twice baked pissed. Just let her go; she’ll be back.” He heard a lighter flip open and then, “Well…Maybe. She also might finish knocking Nancy’s teeth from her mouth when she gets back so there’s always that.” He spun at that and ground his teeth at her smug face and Benny’s blatant attempt at disappearing into the shadows. “Say what now?”

“You still high John? Didn’t you see the blood in VIP? Or on your boot?” He looked down then and let out a small ‘huh’. She was right. “What happened?”

“I’ll give you a fucking clue John. You had three women in the VIP. You woke up with two, blood on the floor and a missing psycho vaultie.” Well shit. Seems like he missed the ass whooping of the century and it was right in front of him. “What’d she do?”

“Knocked her fucking lights out dumbass.”

“No, I mean what did Nancy do?” His second in command took a long drag from her cigarette as she studied him. She was debating telling him. “What’d she do Fahr?”

“Some guys off the clock say Nicky came in like a bat outta hell with the dog on his heels. Asked Daisy where she was and made a split for the Third Rail.”

“And then?” Another slow drag.

“He got to the bar. Mags says she was three cocktails, and two beers in when he said ‘I know how to find your son.’ The broad knocked over two stools to get to the VIP.” He was getting real tired of that cigarette pause. “She tried to wake you, mentioned finding her kid, and Nancy made the mistake to say you were too busy to be dealin’ with somebody else’s bastard. And she got cold clocked so hard she hit the floor like a rock. And then Bubblegum Jo grabbed her hair and proceeded to slap her until Mac got in the middle.”

“Macready?”

“One in the same. Nicky helped him drag her out before Ham could get there. And the rest is history.” Except it wasn’t. He would never apologize for his way of living, but it maybe was the first time he hated himself for it. Jojo came to him for help and he was so far into the high that he didn’t even know it.

“Benny?”

“Long gone Boss. She took an Addictol at the gate and they ran towards Diamond City while she was throwing up along the way.” He nodded and went back inside. There was nothing he could do but wait.

And so he went over inventory. Shook down some debtors. Rode the meanest highs in a long time. A week went by in both a blur and second by agonizing second. Until Benny knocked and he was nearly over his desk. “It’s not her.” He paused and leaned against the faded wood crossing his arms waiting. “It’s Macready. Alone. He won’t talk. Wont say where she is, but a trader said that a settlement has been asking for help for a week and no sign of her.”

He crossed the room then. Jo wasn’t the type to leave people hanging out to dry. If she wasn’t responding to the calls… “Clear the VIP.” Benny flew down the stairs and he moved leisurely, stopping to chat with Ham. “How’d he look?”

“Haunted.” He nodded and went down to see Mac at the bar, peeling the label from a bottle.

“She’s not here Hancock.” He paused in his stroll before lighting a cigarette. “Wanna tell me about it?”

“Ain’t my story to tell.”

“Why don’t you tell me your part then?”

“Because it should’ve been yours! You ff-screwed up man.” Hancock blinked slowly and made it his way to the VIP after ordering a drink. And sure enough Macready stomped in, pacing back and forth angrily. “She’s a ff-frickin’ mess. Just took off after...everything.” Hancock watched him pace, popping a Mentant to catch any cues he might’ve missed otherwise. “Valentine’s looking for her now, but I don’t think- she ain’t coming back until she’s ready. We both know this.” John hummed and lit another cigarette after handing him the first.

“Where’s Nicky looked so far?”

“Well we know she’s not at any settlements.” He nodded and took the bottle of Rum and the shot glass from Charlie, pouring him a drink. “And if Nicky’s looking then she ain’t at Home Plate.”

Macready scoffed and downed his shot, pouring himself another from the bottle Hancock held out. “Good thing too. Only a psycho would be near her right now.” His stomach went hot and then cold. He knew where she was. Casually taking a gulp, he held the bottle to him once more and stated, “Well open tabs on me. Drown your sorrows kid.”

“Cold Hancock.” He shrugged, strolling up the stairs and looking around. Less than a minute later Fahr was jogging towards him, a concern marring her eyebrows. “I know where she’s at.” Her expression softened for a fraction of a second before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. “Don’t get yourself killed out there.”

“Your not gonna ask where?”

“I don’t care John. Just don’t get yourself killed over this.” He smirked at her show of indifference but left it alone, walking out of Goodneighbor and sprinting through the ruins towards Pickman’s. Mac was right; only a psycho could keep her company when she was unhinged.


	7. Artistic License

The smell of Pickman’s Gallery was overbearing and almost made her vomit. Almost. But she had left her bag at on the roof of Fort Hagen which meant either Mac or Nick had it now, so grabbing a mask was out of the question. Taking a mentat and walking up the stairs to the top floor, Jo pushed a dresser more into the shadows, hopping on top and leaning her back against the wall. _And now we wait,_ she thought bitterly, flipping her lighter and lighting a cigarette.

A noise downstairs brought her back from the dark musings the little pill had sent her on, and she was grateful, exchanging the lighter for her knife. More than five minutes must’ve passed before she heard the familiar chuckle. “Hey there Killer.” Jo smirked and pushed off the dresser stepping into the light, catching Pickman’s soft gasp as his eyes roamed all over her. “You’ve been making art yourself,” he noted, his eyes stopping on the blade, the one he gifted to her with a dangerous smile.

“What can I say? Great works inspire others.” His eyes jumped back to her face. “But you’re not inspired. Quite the opposite; you’ve lost your muse.” It took several seconds for her bitter smile to grace her face. “Perhaps.” He watched her before motioning a hand back towards the stairs. “Is that why you left me a canvas at the door?”

“Oh no. That? That was just a house gift, didn’t want to make a house call with nothing to offer.” His head tilted amused. “And why you set fire to the dumpster by my museum?”

“I didn’t know how to get your attention. Figured the fire would make you come see if they had burned down your home without actually ruining it.”

“It worked.”

“So I see.” And somehow she felt like he really did, and she fidgeted slightly uncomfortable with the silence. “Actually I don’t know why I came here. I-I avenged my husband’s death. I should be happy. I mean I am-”

“But it feels hollow.” Her head snapped up then and all she could force out was a nod. “I got people who depend on me, and I don’t know if I can do what needs to be done anymore.” Pickman blinked slowly head tilting with a hum. “Would you care to join me on a stroll? I seem to have something of an artist’s block myself.”

“A good night for a stroll,” she agreed, all the while asking herself what the hell she was doing. Walking easily by him, she heard him inhale deeply and frowned. God she must smell like death; Kellogg’s blood still in her clothes and the ends of her hair. She lost her swatter in that, the poor maple wood finally snapping. Shaking the thought from her mind, she took up to follow him, noting the strangeness of not being the one to lead. It was kinda nice, monotonous. What’s the word? _Cathartic,_ yes that explained the feeling well. She paused when he paused, crouched when he crouched. Finally they stopped and she frowned looking around.

She and Hancock had cleared this area a month ago, maybe less. The bodies on hooks looked fairly fresh, which made her heartsick. The Commonwealth continued to push against her. There was nothing she could do to fix it, it was futile like her future in this forsaken wasteland. Holding her head at the ache between her eyes, she melted slightly at the hand gently placed on the nape of her neck. God she was crazy, taking comfort in another sociopath. _Birds of a feather and all that._ “Killer.” She snapped back to attention and waited. “Ladies first.”

“Oh. Right.” She rose slightly to sneak into the building and froze when his hand went out in front of her. “What is it?” He looked at her curiously before shrugging it off, motioning her to continue. Jo pushed open the door peeking in before sliding to the side. She could hear them, laughing farther into the building and held back her snarl. Pickman watched her intently, probably catching the way her hands shook at the carefree nature of these monsters. “May I,” he asked softly, far too softly compared to the cacophony farther in. “Of course,” she forced out, following behind him. He stood nearing the door and the air left her lungs in shock as he bowed politely with a, “good evening gentlemen,” and then dove in amongst the shrieks and gunfire.

A panicked sound escaped her as she sped forward and took in the room. Five. But Pickman had already snapped one neck and was using the body as a shield. She watched him move through the room easily. Unarmed. The man fought unarmed and with deadly efficiency. No wasted motion, no over compensation. Just clean, neat death. Dropping the last body, he looked around the room and sighed. “No, none of these are right. They lack that special...something. Lets keep moving. Are you hurt?”

She startled back into herself then and shook her head. She had stood there gawking; he could’ve needed her help and her weapon wasn’t even out. “I’m not hurt,” she reiterated, sneaking down the hall. She stopped and listened at the stairwell and frowned at the silence. “They know we’re here,” she whispered looking at him, biting back her self loathing. What if he had expected her to help; what if more than that, he needed her to? He blinked slowly unaffected and waited. Moving again, she heard him sigh and stilled. “What? What’s wrong now?”

Allow me,” he answered cryptically and strolled up the stairs. “Pickman! Dammit,” she whispered shrilly, pulling out the knife and trying to follow him quietly. Doing an abrupt 180, she stumbled down a step to look at his face. “Who are you,” he asked, with genuine curiosity. The words tumbled around her head and she wondered if she should’ve took another mentat before departing on this strange journey. “I’m-I’m Jo. Joanne Johnson.”

“Are you?” What a profound question. Her mouth open and closed as she tried to find words again. “I...was. A long time ago.” He made a small hum and turned back around going up the stairs too easily and quickly to not be disconcerting. Who was she? Kellogg was dead, in a bloody mass of gore and rotting where the bastard should be. But her baby was gone and not just gone but...he didn’t know her. At all. Even if she was able to get into the Institute, which she honestly couldn’t, would he come willingly. Were they hurting him? What if he was happy...

And she? Well wasn’t she just a remnant of a bygone age. Gunfire above her had her snapping her head up the stairwell. No. For some God forsaken reason, her husband had chosen to carry Shawn. For some reason, her pod had stayed active, and yes she could say it was because they wanted it to, but there was nothing special about her or Nate. It was a matter of being dealt a bad hand in a rigged game. But the Wastes hadn’t been able to kill her when it should have, so it didn’t feel right to just lay down and die now.

Her fingers instinctively slipped into the pouch on her side and she stared at the reused wrapper, flicking the edge down and revealing the pink stick. That’s right. Peeling it back and sliding the piece into her mouth she felt a strange sense of self overcome her. _I’m Bubblegum Jo._ “Pickman!” Oh no, she forewent sneaking and dashed up the stairs at the sudden silence. What a time for self reflection! A raider stepped out of a room and looked just as surprised as her, but she was going too fast to stop. Bracing the pommel of her knife she drove it into his gut, feeling the hard resistance against her palm. It would bruise, she thought absently wincing more from the fetid breath that he released in her face.

Her momentum had her stumbling over him, slashing in a wide arc and somehow managing to catch the jugular of the woman who followed, edge sliding up and over her chin, across her face. Jo let out a small sound at the splash of blood more than the unyielding wall meeting her shoulder. _“Oh Killer.”_ Pushing off the floor she spotted Pickman watching her with admiration. Following his gaze, she scoffed in disgust; her blade had caught on the raiders open mouth and sliced a macabre wide smile on one side like a gruesome smirk, a grotesque approval of her enlightenment but he seemed awestruck nonetheless.

After a moment he strolled over and held his hand out pausing, chuckling and smiling widely like he just heard the funniest joked. “What now,” she groused, uncomfortable with his shift. “That scent. Bubblegum and blood; how uniquely...you.” Jo smirked at that and grasped his hand pulling herself up. “Such a charmer you are.”

“All the same, it seems we both got what we came here for.” She stopped looking for a rag to wipe her face with and pondered that, studying the way his eyes seemed to dance over the bloody scene. “I guess we have.”

“Shall we?” With a mock curtsy she headed back down the stairs silent, each in their own thoughts. Her feet stopped just outside of his gallery, and with a coy smile she replied, “Well. That was enlightening. And shamefully needed.”

“Not shamefully. We all need-” his head snapped up towards the house and she impulsively jumped back to be more in the shadows. “Visitors?”

“Admirers perhaps.” Unwilling to hurt his feelings she nodded and approached the door, freezing when it opened from the other side.

Her body moved before her brain and she jumped in front of Pickman, slicing her palm on the knife she grabbed that was kept from gutting him. “Sunshine! Shit doll! Are you okay?”

“Hancock, I'm,” she didn’t bother lying, cradling her hand to her chest. “Not a raider then?” Stealing a glance over her shoulder, she shook her head at Pickman’s disappointed expression. “As if a raider could have such great fashion sense.”

  


She looked like shit. Covered in blood both old and new, and now sporting a bleeding hand. “Jesus Jo, you alright?” Her head tilted, skin sallow and tight and bags visible even under her copper makeshift makeup. “No. But I will be.”

“It seems your in good hands now. Take care Killer. Stop by again anytime; I’d love to make more art with you.” John frowned as she smiled weakly and moved aside heading back into the ruins.

“Whoa, whoa. Now wait up a second will ya? Goodneighbor’s that way.”

“I’m not interested in going to Goodneighbor. I-I just want time John, I just wanna...” he watched the way her frown deepened and placed a hand gingerly on her shoulder. “I hear ya loud and clear sister. You wanna wander, we’ll wander. But at least find a place to stop for the rest of the night.” With a small hum, she led them to one of her many hideouts. He took her armor from the floor by the bathroom and started cleaning it while she bathed, trying to think of what to say when she got out.

All the practicing he had done beforehand had been wiped after the way she had jumped in front of Pickman, grabbing his knife like that…He shook it from his mind as she came over in a gray shirt and a patched up pair of jeans. “Hey there sister,” he whispered moving aside so she could be closer to the fire he started in a raised tire wheel.

“Hey there,” she mumbled back sitting down, staring at the fire. John ran his tongue along the inside of his scarred cheek, trying to figure out what to say. If he asked her about it, she might get angry at him all over again. He opened his mouth and went silent when her thready voice broke the silence first. “John? Do you know you I am?” He blinked confused until those sea green eyes reached over the fire and dragged him in. “’Course I do doll. You’re Bubblegum Jo; the toughest broad I know. Well next to Fahr anyway.”

She snorted out one of her annoying laughs and inched closer to him, thigh pressing against his in a familiar gesture. “I can see that.” He held back his chuckle at how quick her smile disappeared. “Talk to me Jojo. What happened?” She sighed and pressed her lips together frustrated. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“That’s alright then. You ain’t gotta. Just tell me what I can do to help. I let ya down back there-”

“Shut up John.” He stiffened and she looked at him almost angry. “Just shut up and hold me. And I’ll call it even.”

She didn’t give him a choice really as she flopped into his chest head pushing painfully under his jaw. Not that he was gonna say no anyway. Moving his legs he pulled her in more and when she turned and threw her legs over his pressing flush against him, he prayed he could be enough of a gentleman to help her out of this funk without fucking it up. “Mm, cigarettes, radstorms and cherry cola.”

“Huh?”

“That’s your smell. What do I smell like?” He scoffed at her weirdness but pressed his lack of a nose into her hair and inhaled. Abraxo, blood, and bubblegum. Comfort, safety, home. “Clean and sweet Sunshine. You smell clean and sweet.” She scoffed and pulled his frock over her more. “Gonna rest my eyes for a bit; they burn. Then we’ll move on.”

“Take yer time Sunshine. I ain’t going anywhere.” And wasn’t that the truth?


	8. Pep Talk

Opening his eyes at the blunt painful something in his rib, John blinked the blurry image into focus and froze. He had fallen back and Jojo was sprawled across his chest, elbow curled under her and digging in. Putting a hand gently to the back of her head, he rubbed a hand over the shaved nape of her neck and smiled at her delicious hum. Sitting up she groaned and covered her mouth yawning. Laying back to watch her dress in her armor and brush her teeth, she came and sat beside him lost in thought. She was mulling something over in that pretty little head of hers and John knew what’s she was thinking. Joanne Johnson was not one for apologies. She felt she didn’t owe them to this world, and he could stand behind that, Actions spoke louder than words anyway, so between them, they were good. Now how to let her know without her feeling like he was patronizing her.

“I’m thinkin’ we could head out north and out of the Commons,” he offered and she scoffed licking her lips, looking anywhere at him. “Yeah, but I need your help with something. If you’re up for it. I mean it might take a while-”

“You know you ain’t gotta ask.” She gave him a look and sighed. “Well...Hope you got your good boots on.” Tying her hair back and dusting off her pants, Jo stopped at the door and lowered her head, frowning. Hancock shifted uncomfortably watching her. “Sunshine?”

“Thanks Hancock. For sticking around. I know I haven’t made it easy.”

“Jo nothin’ about the Wealth is easy.” She exhaled and turned with a smile. “You know who has my bag?”

“Mac.” She pressed her lips with a sigh. “You seem disappointed in that.” She laughed and stretched leading them down the narrow roads back to Goodneighbor. “Nah. I just- I broke my swatter. Thought maybe if Nick had it I could pick one up at Moe’s place.”

“Ya know I think KLE-O got one in last week she’s been dying to get outta her shop, not enough boom for her tastes. She’ll be happy to see you.” The silence afterward made him edgy. “Jo?”

“Yeah I was hoping you could just grab my bag for me and I’ll scope out the ruins.” He stopped and stared at her before charging and spinning her around. “Your fuckin’ shitting me Jo! If you’re tellin’ me you’re afraid to step into Goodneighbor-”

“I’m not afraid!” She had advanced on him finger jabbing into his chest, punctuating her words. “I got rules yeah? I wouldn’t put up with a waster assaulting one my settlers and I sure as shit don’t expect Goodneighbor to! I’m just trying to keep you from having to throw me out on my ass! It ain’t much but I got _some_ dignity!” He grabbed her hand and yanked it behind him, tugging her into his chest before his sternum started to bruise.

“Oh Dollface, sometimes yer stupider than a pack brahmin. I heard what happened...the night in the VIP. There ain’t no one in Goodneighbor who would’ve done different.” Letting her arm go, he puffed his chest when she wrapped it around his waist pulling him closer, eyes slightly hooded. Her smile was now slow and challenging; “You didn’t see her face did ya?”

“Didn’t need to when I heard what was said. Now c’mon, we’re sitting ducks out here.” She hummed and let him go, leaving a cold emptiness behind on his irradiated skin. Jo slipped her hands into her back pockets after starting her Pipboy radio low, humming and looking around for trouble. Hancock did the same until they turned the corner to the neon signs leading to town and she faltered. Looping an arm around her waist he pulled her forward. “Hancock wait wait wait,” she stiffened when the door opened and Louie nodded his head. “Hey Mayor. Benny said you’s was almost here.” He looked at her then and John felt the muscles in her lower back tighten, so he did the only thing he could; he pressed to let her know he had her back.

“Louie,” she greeted politely with a small tilt of her head. The ghoul broke into a smirk and tipped his hat. “Happy to see you Jo. Word on the street was you’s was missin’. Had us all worried there.” She softened almost immediately shrugging nonchalant. “Got caught up in some drama.”

“All the same, we’re glad to see a friendly back.”

“You gonna leave us standing’ here all day,” John interrupted chuckling when Louie gave his rushed apology stepping aside. She was turning into the Third Rail when she moved away from his hand and ran to the intersection. “Mac!”

“Joey!” He scooped her up and squeezed tight dropping her on her feet. “You scared the shhh-crap outta me and Nicky!”

“Yeah I know sorry. Listen I need my-”

“Preston’s been blowing up every free radio wave trying to find you!”

“Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me at all. Oh well I’ll make my way up there but I need my-”

“Jo you're not listening-”

“No Mac,” she grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward, “You’re the one not listening. I got some wrongs that I need to work out right now before I can help anyone else. I get it I do RJ, but I gotta look out for me too. So if you could get my bag that’d be real great. Please and thank you.” He stared at her dumbstruck and Hancock snorted lighting a cigarette, loving the way she was man handling a guy twice her size, _woah there lil Johnny this is a serious moment, _when Mac took her fist and unraveled it from the fabric, squeezing it tight. “We’ll find him, Joey. We will. Valentine’s already on to somethin’.”

“Mac sweetie, please get me my bag before I break your nose and ruin those good looks.” He laughed a bit surprised but stepped back towards the Rexford. “Jeez alright Jo. Only because I watched you break a swatter on someone!”

“RJ,” she warned quietly, softening her stance only when he skittered away. Sidling up beside her, John held out the rest of the cigarette, ignoring how her hand shook. “Sweet kid. Rocks for brains that one but sweet at the same,” she joked. He hummed and graced her with a little laugh to break the tension most of the Watch had caused looking on curiously. They instantly went back to chatting and walking at his chuckle.

“This gotta do with your boy?”

“Oh John not you too sugar.” He let it go with a soft ‘jus askin’ and took the rest of the smoke she held out as Macready came back. He held out the bag almost reluctantly. “You going with?” Hancock was surprised to be addressed in this little cryptic battle but he nodded all the same. “

“Course.” Mac hummed and sighed. “Just...try to check in when you can. We worry about you.” Jo smiled sarcastically. “No worries, I’ll brush my teeth and be in bed by ten.” He scoffed and yanked her ponytail gently. “Your a lil’ shhh-turd.” Her snort echoed in the plaza mushing him away and adjusting her bag. Walking to Kill or Be Killed she leaned against the counter and batted her eyes at KLE-O. “Kleo doll, you wouldn’t happen to have a swatter back there would you?”

“For you honey, I just might.” His eyes trailed over her jeans where the armor didn’t cover as she leaned over the counter to watch the assaultron dig in her wares. Someone cleared their throat hard and John looked up sheepish at Daisy who was watching him through the holes in the wall. “Pervert,” she whispered.

“Voyeur,” he countered back, laughing and moving out into the open space when she gave chase. He caught Jo sitting on Kle-O’s counter watching with a soft smile and stroking the swatter in a _ridiculously_ suggestive manner as she tended to do. And his mind shorted as _it_ tended to do around her.

“Gotcha!” Jumping at Daisy wrapping her arms around him, he laughed leaning forward, pulling her over his back. Waiting till she put her feet on the ground he threw an arm around her chuckling at her sputtering. “Looking good Daisy doll. Still got it in ya.” She scoffed and punched him gently before walking to Jo. “Keep an eye on this guy for me will ya?”

“Oh I’ll do one better Daisy, I’ll keep both on him.” She finished counting out her caps and threw the swatter over her shoulder stalking up to him. “Ready Mayor, or you gonna woo a few more gals before we go?”

“Ya jealous Sunshine?”

“Might be.” He froze at her brazen smirk and chucked her chin. “Nothing to worry about Doll.” She made a small grunt and headed for the gate.

  


  


She wasn’t kidding. They walked most of the time, even sometimes through the night, sweeping out Raiders and Gunners alike. She was exceptionally picky with the weapon this time around, breaking down only the best guns and rifles to make room in her bag. When hers started getting too heavy, it switched to his and then they were heading out towards Sanctuary Hill from north to west. She was frowning at her Pipboy, mumbling under her breath about Zimonja Outpost but in the end, she kept true and took them around the scrapyard and approached Sanctuary Hills from the far side of the river.

Squatting down, she took out her flashlight and flashed it rapidly, pausing and repeating it several times until a handful minutemen rushed the shore opposite to them. “You did the same at the Slog,” he noted as she watched the men before breaking into a smile at the enthusiastic wave of one of them. “Yeah I did. Every place has a code. Let’s me know its still mine, since I’m away for so long.” She dug into the side of the bag and shook a pack of RadX, counting out how many she had left. “I can carry ya across Sunshine.” Her head snapped up and she glared at him before softening. “Nah. I got an image to maintain.” Popping a few and fixing the bag across both shoulders, he waded with her through the river, humming at the wonderful tingling sensations when then water overcame his boots.

“General, man are we glad to see you.” Jo was rebar straight, even under the weight of her pack as she shook his hand firmly interrupting him. “Preston, I’m glad to see you as well. Now I been walking almost 36 hours straight, so tell me any debrief you got can wait for morning.” The man looked torn for a second, then cleared his throat and nodded. “Of course General.”

“Good. That being said, I cleared the place you wanted me to check out. Good bots there, lots of mutfruit.” Preston barked a laugh and fell in step with her. “I’m glad to hear it, I know how much you like the stuff. But now you’re teasing me. You said no debrief till morning.”

“Yeah, well you looked like you could use some good news.” Hancock felt a slight curdle at the way he glanced at her star struck. “Seeing you back was the best news the Commonwealth could get.”

“Flatterer,” she teased using the swatter to stretch before saluting and breaking from the main road to a house with a Mr. Handy in front. “Mum! Oh it's so good to see you!” She rapped her knuckles affectionately against its hull as it droned on and on, humming and making small ‘ohs’ and ‘really?’ until there was a lull in the one sided conversation. “Codsworth honey, mummy’s tired. Be sure to keep everyone away till 7am.”

John dodged whirling buzzblade as it flew by him spouting every affirmative in the book. “This yer place, then huh. Pretty snazzy.”

“Yeah well...it ain’t no Statehouse but its mine,” she gloated dropping the bag and stripping down to her undies. He swallowed the lump at how comfortable she seemed in her ‘home.’ Not that she was the crazy modest type, but there was a peace here he saw only at the Slog, and even then she didn’t strip down in the living room.

“There’s hot water but its on a timer. Be back in a few.” Waving her off, he waited until the refab door clicked shut and began snooping around, noting the mementos littered across the makeshift coffee table. Mostly prewar memorabilia, including a pair of dog tags, a combat helmet scorched on the left side and the name N. JOHNSON scrawled on the opposite, and a broken wrist watch. A deeply faded picture, with several layers of renderings showed a man next to a woman with a megawatt smile. He’d recognize those dimples anywhere. So this guy must be...

“My late husband.” He spooked when she leaned over his shoulder a bit to straighten the tags he had touched. “He was a real looker.” She glanced up at him and scoffed with a smirk. “Yea he was, the Institute thought his face was too perfect and decided to add a pretty black hole right over his eye. Blew the prosthetic surgery on his face right open and left him to rot.” John glance back confused as she ran a finger over the helmet. “Car bomb overseas. His power armor was being modified or he woulda been in it. The Gov worked his face into something decent but shipped a different man home. They left my baby out there somewhere and sent me a specter.” She smiled resigned and wiped the water from her hair off his shoulder.

“Shower’s ready for you.”

“Whoa whoa hold on there Doll. I’m all for burying shit rather than dealing but that's some pretty heavy baggage to be lugging around. Ya sure you wanna jus...cut this chat short?” Jo laughed sardonically, squeezing the water from her hair. “Johnny baby, I had plenty a time to sit on this. Not including the 200 year nap. Nate was a good man. Did his best for his country and his wife...as best he could. The man I loved was dead long before he stepped foot back on US soil and,” she raked a hand through her hair rubbing the shaved back and for the first time since he knew her looked guilty, “The truth is I’m glad he’s not here now. To know it was all for nothing. That he lost…everything. He’s in a better place and I smashed Kellogg’s face into putty for ruining his. I call that a job well done.”

Walking over she took his hand and led him down the hall to the bedroom. Oh shit, after a conversation like that this was the last place he felt like he wanted to be. Well, the way she was shimmying back towards the headboard was definitely easing the feeling. “Hancock, lay down,” she urged tugging him gently. “I uh saw the couch in the living room.”

“Generator sits on the roof just above. Trust me this is the quietest room.” Jo stiffened and let his hand go flopping back. “But suit yourself. I set my alarm for six so I’ll see ya then. Close the door behind you please. Settlers come and go all the time if Codsworth doesn’t catch them at the door.” Balling a pillow and curling around it, she dismissed him as easily as anything else. And it pissed him off.

Closing the door softly, and wasn’t he just proud that he didn’t slam the damn thing, he stalked to the sofa and flopped down popping a Mentat and taking a hit of Jet. So much for being a gentleman! Why would she tell him that and expect him to just...oh. Jo wasn’t that type of gal; she probably just wanted his company in the most mundane of ways. _Dammit John_, sighing he tipped his hat over his face and dozed off.

Startling awake at the kick to his leg he almost swore at Fahr until the soft flannel came into view; Fahr wouldn’t be caught dead out of her armor. Jo smiled and held out the coffee. “Morning Mayor. Figured today will be mostly work on my part so this might be the only quiet time we have.” She plopped beside him managing not to spill a drop before taking a deep pull. He moved to do the same and stopped sniffing; _oh Sunshine_. “Little snakebite in your coffee this morning huh?” She smiled wickedly and shrugged. “Could use a little oomph.”

Just then Codsworth opened the door and she sighed. “So much for quiet time.” Walking to the coat rack, she took a large militia hat placing it low on her head,threw her bag over her shoulder and strolled on out. He walked a few feet behind and looked around pretending not to notice how the settlers instantly rushed her.

“You should know people have been complaining about the bed situation.” Jo hummed in mock intrigue and nodded.

“We need more water General. There’s not enough for the crops and us.” A small nod on her part but she had tossed the coffee viciously to the side and was walking stiff. Every other person was a complaint, and John was starting to get pissed off for her. These people had it good! Lights danced over most the road. He could see every few houses had a crop growing in the front lawn. A new building was placed on the ruins of an old one and the flashing lights of LIQUOR HERE let him know she even made them a place to unwind! He almost wanted to warn the other Minuteman approaching to run the other way, but the guy had seriously pissed him off last night, so he’d watch how this played out.

“Good morning General,” Preston called waving, his smile slowly disappearing. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong? Apparently every settler here thinks something is wrong!” Hancock winced at the way work came to screeching halt, like the needle over a vinyl record. “General-”

“NO. You’re all done talking. It's my turn now. Do you remember what you told me when you asked me to take over the Minutemen? Because I do. You told me people weren’t looking for a handout. That they just needed a place to call their own. That they would defend it.” She stepped up closer pushing the brim of her hat up to glare at him. “I kept my end of the bargain. I gave you a place. Several. I made defenses, I got crops going, I started fresh water, I gave all the basic necessities that one wouldn't find out in the Wealth without some jerk trying to take it from you. But I ain’t no complaint department. Now it's your turn to make good on your word.” With a rough toss, she threw the bag at Preston’s feet, rifle and other gun parts scattering across the asphalt.

He controlled his snort of a laugh by lighting a smoke, watching the way the poor man floundered and the settlers looked like they were facing down a Deathclaw. From what he’d seen so far, this was just a pep talk and a damn good one at that. “I don’t want excuses Preston. I want these settlements trained and ready to kick ass whether they’re the cook, the doc, or the plowman. You got that?”

“Understood General.” She gave a sharp nod of her head and motioned for the cigarette, which he gave up easily. Damn this broad was hot when she was taking charge. She took a long draw into the silence and then pointed with the loose fingers around the tobacco. “Now...tell me how our settlements are doing.”


End file.
